1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a single shaft combined cycle power plant which drives a generator by a gas turbine and a steam turbine, and more particularly to a single shaft combined cycle power plant which is configured so that a steam turbine can be separated from and connected to a coupled unit of a generator and a gas turbine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A single shaft combined cycle power plant configured so that a steam turbine can be separated from and connected to a coupled unit of a generator and a gas turbine has been proposed in JP-A-8-177414 (see FIGS. 4 and 5, and Paragraphs 0016, and 0028 to 0031).